


Breathless

by disarmlow



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Team Jacob Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmlow/pseuds/disarmlow
Summary: In retrospect, he should have known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic challenge I saw, which I mostly ignored the rules for. I have about 100 OTPs, and this is a really old one. The basics were: shuffle a playlist and write a drabble based on the song. 
> 
> The song was I Hate U, I love U by Gnash featuring Olivia Brien. In other news, I fucking LOVE that song.

In retrospect, he should have known. 

They were young. So young that a potential immortality must have seemed like an impossible thing to her. At 17, who doesn’t think they are immortal already? Who thinks about aging, or death, or the fact that time goes on in an endless, fathomless loop?

18 months after her wedding, Bella showed up at his window, crouching there like a cat, her eyes yellow and so unlike the girl he had known that it broke his heart to look at her. 

He opened the window and she was soaking wet and so cold he couldn’t imagine that her heart had once beat so quickly against his chest.

Jacob still ran hot, of course, and some old instinct made him pull her into his arms without a word, and she exhaled so loudly it was as if she had been holding her breath the entire 18 months they had been apart.

She only spoke two words, the entire night, but she repeated them again and again, her cold fingers on his neck, on his pulse. Whispering them, her mouth trailing down his chest, leaving cold kisses.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered when she took him inside her, and he cursed himself for letting the tears fall on her glittering skin.

She didn’t have to speak. He knew what she would have said.

True love isn’t true. True love lasts but a moment, a breath.

He would have told her that if she still had to breathe, she might think differently, since every breath he took in her presence hurt his chest.

“I’m sorry,” was all he got, and he cursed himself for being grateful.


End file.
